Sleepwalker: Curse of the Sharingan
by falling moonlight
Summary: Summary: a curse from centuries ago still troubles a family. A broken wedding, separated and tortured lovers. The sleepwalker is eternal, he is forever, because there will never be an end. . . pair: naruXuchihamale harem irukaka sasusaku semeuke dark them
1. prolog: a new generation

Summary: a curse from centuries ago still troubles a family. A broken wedding separated and tortured lovers. The sleepwalker is eternal, he is forever, because there will never be an end. . .

a/n: ok! new story for new times! . . . yes i have writers block, ok leave it alone. i have two new ideas, and this is one of them, though i might have to change the whole sleepwalker thing. mmmmm. well, at the moment i like it, and i'm going to make it work! ok, enough of my rambling, on with the prolog!

* * *

prolog

Itachi stared up at the high door as he stood in the door way of the car. The door seemed to be made of heavy oak, the frame and walls around it of a dark colored stone. His mother broke him out of this trance when she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it, but the large dark looking building scared him. There was something about it that drew him in, yet something that screamed for him to run away, to go back and hide inside the car.

"Yes mother?" he asked, looking over at her. She gave him a warm soft smile.

"Could you please watch little Sasuke?" she asked, but instantly he replied:

"Yes mother." He turned from her, but still caught the flicker of sadness in her eyes before he walked around the car. Fetching Sasuke from the driver, he held the three year old in his arms, after all what better way to watch a child in a large house that you knew nothing about, right?

As he walked back around the house, the front door opened, and a smiling blonde haired man descended the stone steps. His hair was long and messy, giving him a shaggy look, and his eyes were a bright blue. He was tan, and muscular, yet had a lean frame, something that was characteristic for the Uzumaki.

His father stepped up, shaking his hand, a smirk playing his features. His father never smiled something he had picked up. He never laughed, never cried, and Itachi had become his likeness in almost every way. Something that truly scared his mother. What ten years old didn't have emotions?

She stepped up to the man, giving him a hug, and a smile which he returned. Itachi stepped away from the car as his struggled in his arms, making him tighten his grasp. Itachi nodded at the man as he kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"hello." He said his voice a monotone. The man blinked for a second before letting out gruff laughter.

"Like father like son." He said, looking back at Itachi's father before looking Itachi in the eye. Worry seemed to reflect in the sky colored eyes before it was covered up. Itachi blinked at him, but Sasuke took that time to struggle again, and cry out.

"Down! Down please!" he said, and the blonde man took him from his arms. Standing up, he head him up to the sky, like he could look through him, see what was in him if he held him up to light. Sasuke once frown turned into a smile as he was falsely dropped only to be caught inches later. He giggled when he was finally brought back to the earth, an innocent smile on his face.

Arashi grabbed his hand and then held his other one out for Itachi who reluctantly took it, and let the blonde man lead him up the steps to the still open front door. Steps from the inside of the large old house, Fugaku gripped his shoulder, stopping the bright man in his tracks. The man raised an eyebrow, but Fugaku seemed to look past him, sending the bone chilling glare that the Uchiha's were infamous for.

"Arashi. You said that there would be no reason to enter the main house." his voice was empty and cold, bone chilling and frightening. Arashi shook his head, his smile dimming slightly, taking on a more fake look.

"I would be a bad host if I left you, a family friend, outside like this!" he said, turning back to the house, but the way he said family friend make the eldest Uchiha flitch before tightening his grasp, and finally let go.

Itachi entered the house, almost shivering when he felt a heavy gave on him. He almost didn't notice when Arashi let his hand go, pulling Sasuke into a different side room. He stopped to take in the gothic spender of the mansion, the floor a mixture of stone and marble. Rugs hung on the walls, giving it a slight medieval castle sort of look. His father hesitated in crossing the door frame, acting like he was willingly walking into the pits of hell, but Mikoto took his hand, and in a sense, lead in him into his so called hell.

As they walked passed the ten year old, his father didn't even look at him, while when his mother tried to take his hand, Fugaku squeezed her hand harshly, making her look at him and tried to remove her hand. He glared up ahead, and like the dutiful wife she was, she didn't look back at her oldest son.

The boy was unconfused, even if his stoic face didn't show it. He went to follow the other people, his parents having gone into the same room as their host, but that heavy gaze was on him, and instead of making the left he turned right, walking down a hallway that grew darker and darker as he went.

He glared at the dead end, not truly impressed with what the mansion had to offer in sight seeing, and made to turn around when he noticed a door cracked open to his left. The sound of whispering came from the room, and he crossed over to it with out thought.

The door creaked when pushed, and something seemed to call out to him from the inside the room. Stepping into the darkness, he was met by icy sky blue eyes that seemed to gloat at him with unsatisfying hunger.

He shivered, but a tan hand came appeared in the dim light, taking him by hand deeper into the shadows. The door silently closed without him even noticing. . .

Sasuke smiled as he kissed the hand of his lover and newly made finance. She giggled tiredly, a soft happy smile gracing her features. Her emerald eyes that he loved so much were closed, in the sleep haze that her orgasm had created.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered lovingly to her, his voice caringly creasing her making her shiver in pleasure. Her eyes snapped open only slightly, and she leaned closer so that her lips touched his in a chastised kiss, just a gentle brush against the others.

He pulled her closer to him as he cuddled against her, wrapping his arms around her sweat covered naked body. She laid her head under his chin, using his neck/shoulder/chest for a pillow.

Sasuke's eyes flashed a red before his eyes closed, and the happy couple drifted off to sleep, unaware of the pleasure and pain that would soon come to them. . .

Itachi lay tiredly in the man's arms, his arms around his neck, blonde hair tickling his arm every now and then. His shirt was slightly ruffled, and a small hicky could be seen just above his collar, only seeable if you were looking at him intensely. The man had an arm around his butt to hold him up, and the other was running through his slightly long hair, a small smirk playing on his face. On Itachi's was a small smile.

The conversation in the room seemed to die instantly as the man and boy came in. the man was tall with semi long hair that came to his shoulders, it was messy yet at the same time it wasn't. He had sun kissed flawless skin except for three whiskers like marks on each cheek that gave him an untamable look. His eyes were an icy sky blue, and held a sensual ness that made Fugaku's skin crawl when they landed on him. He smirked sexily that made faint color touch Fugaku's face, and at the same time make him glare in such a way that even he would piss his pants and run off. It just made the man's smirk grow into a victorious gloat, and rub his cheek against Itachi's, whose smile grew as he closed his eyes.

"Fugaku."

"Nushi." The other man greeted, and the man let out low chuckling that once again made his skin crawl. He walked forward, running a tan hand across his cheek.

"Good, dorei. You were always good." He said, his voice growing huskily at the last part.

"Arashi, take the little dorei." He said with out blinking, without even looking away. Arashi rose at once, taking Itachi who clung tightly at the man's neck before letting go when the he straightened up, and untangled his arms himself. He looked over at Mikoto nodding, which was only a slight twitch of the head forward. She replied with a deep bow.

"You must come see me again, Fugaku." He said before turning and walking way, but before he could get far, Itachi ran over to him, and tugged on his leg making him look down with a soft smile.

"Goodbye Nushi-sama." He said, and Nushi leaned down, placing a finger to his lips which Itachi gently kissed without thought. Yet again he straightened up, and ran a hand through Itachi's slightly long hair before turning back to the stunned yet not surprised older Uchiha, a wicked seductive smirk back on his face. "And don't forget to bring young Itachi here. He was very nice. . ." he trailed off, letting the man steam, his eyes turning red with three black coma's going around in a circle. He turned again loving the blood lust that was coming off the man in waves.

"Almost as good as Obito." He added, his voice light, yet he knew that the man heard, and he laughed again, the sound echoing in the hallway. His foot steps echoed before disappearing all together, instantly Fugaku stood up, taking Itachi with him as he rushed to the door, something that neither his wife nor his eldest son had ever seen him do.

The man watched from a room high above them, his blue eyes taking in everything, a cruel smirk playing in his features.

"iruka." He called, the young tan man opening the door to the room he was in. he looked to be in his late twenty's, a scar across the bridge of his nose, his brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Yes Naruto-sama." His smirk grew as he turned to the man.

"Let's go see Kakashi."

* * *

cut! thats a wrap.

nushi: god

dorei: slave

i want to hear the fed back of at least. . . 4 people if i'm going to continue!

bye!


	2. I: the begining of the end once again

Summary: a curse from centuries ago still troubles a family. A broken wedding separated and tortured lovers. The sleepwalker is eternal, he is forever, because there will never be an end. . .

a/n: ok, thank you all who have reveiwed, alerted or faved my new story! yay!! so people know, the begining of this is in the here and now. it might seem like it was starting from the last chapter, bt it's not, kakashi. . . well, you'll have to read latter chapters to find out!

disclaimer: i do not own, except for the idea! . . . ok, maybe not that either. .. damn pickles!

warning: torcher, mildly loose use of 'rape', cheating, curseing, curses, sex, voilence, . . . and for the oment thats all i can think of. you don't like, STILL READ! no, i'm jking, you don't like don't read.

ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SOLD INTO SLAVERY IN HELL! GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!

* * *

_The man hung from the wall, his feet just barely touching the floor, his wrists were covered in heavy chains, red and bleeding. His shirt was barely there, just a little cloth that covered his shoulders, and you could see the slashes that bleed, the scars that had been reopened, and the yellowish black bruises that were only starting to heal. His once spiky silver hair now hung down to just past his shoulders, dark grey from being unwashed and covered in blood and dirt. His face that was once covered in a mask could now be seen for all to see, the mystery removed. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine on his face, not even a five a clock shadow there. His one red eye pieced the dark room, the only thing that could be seen from the distance of the other side of the room. _

_ But now, his head was down, his eyes unmoving from a shacking, sobbing figure in the far corner. The blue eyes that started at him danced with laughter, a wide smirk twisting his once innocent and naïve features of happy sun shine. He raised the whip again, and licked it before bringing it back down, the snap almost unheard from the howl of inhuman pain, and heart breaking sob. _

_ Blue eyes turned to the brown haired man that had sunk to the ground, his soft brown eyes drowned in tears, his mouth covered by his two hands. The blonde haired man dropped the whip, tuting the man as he walked over to him, and kneeled inches away. _

_ "What did I say iruka." He whispered, and the man's eyes turned to him. Begging him, pleading with him. It made it sick, but he locked it away, staring him straight in the eye. "You scream and it makes it worse for him." He whimpered at the man's words, and removed his hands, reaching for the man, gripping his white sleeves. _

_ "Naruto. . . Naruto-sama, please, please stop." He begged his voice hoarse and harsh in its whisper, filled with desperation. Naruto's eyes narrowed. _

_ "Why? Tell me iruka, why?" he said, his voice raising. The man looked down, and mumbled something. Naruto grabbed his chin and thrust his head up, making him stare him in the eye. "What, I did catch that." He said knocking his head against the wall. Even if he had been torturing the other man in the room, he was gentle with iruka. He had always been, and though he hated it, he probably always would be. _

_ "Because I love him!" he cried out, closing his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as though he had been slapped, and did just that. He released iruka, and slapped his across the face, the red welt instantly showing up, but it didn't get a rise out of the man who stared lifelessly at the ground. _

_ "I love him. . ." he murmured uselessly. Chains rattled, and Naruto stood, turning slowly to the bound man. _

_ "Iruka, iruka." He whispered feverishly, straining against his shackles. He glared at him, before his expression softened, and he kneeled besides the broken man again, except that this time he hurried him to his feet, wrapping his arm around his waist, and he leaned in close, nuzzling him, and nibbling lightly on his neck. He turned their back to the struggling man, and smirked when iruka let out a moan. The door opened, and the silver haired man shouted, pleaded, but it was always in one word. _

_"Iruka, iruka, iruka, iruka, iruka, IRUKA!" _

_ The door shut out his screams, and iruka moaned again, but it hurt Naruto. Such forgiveness, such loyal ness. _

_"Kakashi. . ." _

_How did you give or even be worthy of such a thing? _

Sasuke sat up in bed, even in the dark room his eyes searched out for his dark pink haired lover, but she was nowhere to be seen, and the place beside him was cold. He frowned, before running a hand through his black hair, stopping for a second to scratch his head. He got out of bed, stopping for a second to stretch, his back arching like a cat's, before making his way to his dresser. He pulled out some cloths, barely looking at what he had picked, and walked over to the bathroom, the door closing with a snap behind him.

He left the door open, some steam coming out with him as he stepped to the exit of the room, absentmindedly tossing his towel into the laundry basket beside the door. The rest of the house was dark, but the kitchen light was one, and he saw his pink haired fiancé sitting stiffly at the table. He cocked an eyebrow when she took no notice of him, and walked over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura." He said, his words tickling her ear, and she jumped slightly, held in her spot by her raven lover. She turned her head, looking up at Sasuke, and smiled softly, apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Just thinking." She said, turning back to the cup of coffee in front her, a small puddle of it from when she jumped.

"About what?" he asked, taking a seat beside her. She just smiled, and standing, kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing. Just work and stuff." She said, dumping out her full cup of coffee, and grabbed her peruse from the table. "I have to work late tonight, so don't wait up, kay?" she said, but didn't wait for his response as she left, the door basically slamming it shut behind her.

Sasuke's frown grew, and he had half a mind to go after her, demand from her what was wrong, but a quick look at the clock showed he had no time for a lovers quarrel, and it would just have to be solved when she got home. Or him.

He sighed, slipping on his shoes, the sneakers easily coming on to his feet. He pulled up the blue jeans he wore so they wouldn't get caught in his shoes, and exited the apartment. It was warm out side, a reason he put nothing over the tight T he wore, the sky cloudy, and yet the dew and rain drying from the grass, but he ignored it, favoring the thought of what Mr. Uzumaki might want.

He stepped up to the car he had received on his twentieth birthday, and unlocked it, sliding smoothly into the driver's seat. Sighing, the car roared into life, and his radio blared his favorite band as he pulled out from the complex.

**Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting **

Itachi stepped out of the car like he had years ago. Months, weeks, and even days ago, the experience always repeating. The dark stone seemed to bare down on him, and the door seemed so much larger than him, even though now he was a grown man. It all seemed to try to warn him, but it didn't matter. He came back always to see the dark light that was hidden away. His devil and yet his god, His demonic lover. Except this time, this time-

"Itachi! What are you standing there for?!" the angry voice of his little bother broke through his thoughts. He almost growled, almost slapped him, stabbed him, he wanted to kill him, but he knew he couldn't, so he settled for ignoring him.

He walked calmly to the large wooden door, but before he could get there a man with brown haired pulled back into a pony tail and a scar across his nose opened it. He bowed already knowing who and -oddly enough- what was there.

"Welcome dorei Itachi, Sasuke." He said, and both Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow, but Itachi's was with anger, and confusion, while Sasuke's was just with confusion.

"What did-" Sasuke started, but was cut off when Itachi spoke, standing in front of the man.

"iruka." He greeted before stepping passed the man and into the gothic decorated mansion. "Is he in the-"

"No. he's waiting on the patio for such an important guest." He said, and Itachi looked away his fists tightening, but his expression was its usual empty indifference. Sasuke came in behind him, nodding to the man, and followed his brother as he led him through the house. He wondered briefly why his brother was so well accustomed to the Uzumaki house, but he could find no answer, or theory, so he ignored it, finding it a useless piece of information.

He was lead to a large room that seemed like it had one time been used for balls and such, the ceiling painted and a large gold and crystal chandelier dangling from it. The floor was a beautiful white marble, but there was a large blood red carpet over top of it, embroiled with many different designs, in a sense a picture book with its pages all spread out. Sasuke only got a brief look at it, but noticed he wasn't the only one as the man named iruka took a side ways glance at it, but hurriedly looked away, afraid of looking at it for too long.

On the far side of the room was a glass wall, and in the wall large double doors that opened up to a large patio, with steps that lead to a wonderful garden that looked like it was a maze for lovers. Everything was in perfect shape, nothing out of place on the bushes, no weeds or anything. The glass doors were wide open, letting the warm air blow through the room, the breeze ruffling both Itachi's, his, and Iuka's hair.

Iruka speed up, moving quickly through the room, and out the door not waiting for either raven. He stopped beside a white wicker chair that had spiky hair coming from the top. Sensual chucking could be heard from the chair, and both Uchiha's shivered, though Sasuke didn't notice it. Their foot steps were muffled on the carpet, but their loud twin thuds could be heard on the floor no matter how hard Sasuke tried to soften his.

They passed through the double doors, and Sasuke shivered at the voice that was directed at them. It felt like the breathe of a lover that had gone away and just returned. Like a wisp of wind. Like. . . like. . .

He didn't know what.

He did know though that it made him feel safe, feel breathless and constrained. Feel weightless, chainless, and timeless. It made him free.

"Sasuke it's a pleasure to meet you." the man said, standing from his chair, and turning around so they could face him. He held out his hand, his face blank and yet, and yet. . .?

He had bright golden hair that was spiky on top, and in front, but was in silky strains down his back, coming to his butt. His blue eyes were bright, giving the impression of a flame incased in ice. The blue was unnamable, neither sky, nor deep sea, not even a sapphire could compare to such a color of blue. His skin was a nature tan, only one person in the room not knowing how far it went, and on each cheek was three black scars. In a white button up shirt, and white khakis, the Uzumaki reminded him of a tiger, golden main, or . . . a fox.

_A fox?_ He thought in confusion, but then yes, yes he did look like a fox, even if he had no idea where the thought came from.

The man smirked at him, as though knowing where his thoughts came from, what they were, and the answers to them.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke said stiffly as he walked over to the man, taking his hand and shaking it. The skin was smooth, flawless and soft, yet firm and strong.

"Please, call me Naruto." He said before gesturing to the other wicker chairs around the glass table he sat at. "Have a seat, Itachi tells me you're getting married."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he took his seat, his dark eyes flickering to the blank expression of his brother, whose gaze was, for some reason, also dark.

"Yes Naruto-sama, but I don't think that we should-"

"Yes, I agree. My apology." He said, blue eyes staring intently at him, watching even his slightest movements. "Have you seen the house?" he asked, waving his hand at the large mansion looking castle behind him.

"um, no." he said his eyes once again flickering to Itachi who sat across from him, who sat. . . unnecessarily, inexcusably close to the blonde, Naruto. His eyes narrowed slightly, and an elegant eyebrow became covered by his bangs as it rose up. Naruto noticed it, and smirked, before standing.

"Let me show you it."

* * *

A/N: i wanted to finish the chapter. . . it's proably short, but --- all well!

if any questions, reveiw and i will explain, unless your expose to have those questions!

please reveiw! i'm poor and i need favor!


	3. II: broken souls lovers secrets

A/n: ahhh, it's good to be back! I'm sorry this took so long; I had most of the next chapters for my stories written out, but my computer crashed! T-T the injustice! I mean WTF! My computer was saved, but I lost everything, and I mean everything! So once I reinstalled Microsoft word (grrrrrrrrrrr!) I started writing this. I AM SORRY ONCE AGAIN! -bows- one thing more, I forgot to mention that this story is a **reincarnation **fic, thank for reading. please read and review!

Warning: loosely termed rape, smex, mxm, mxf, torture, cursing, insanity, love, preg, demons, deals, broken hearts, and ect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor this idea. . . I got it out of a fortune cook. O.o it was a very demanding cookie!

((a/n: I went back and edited this slightly (I'm not good at it, but this chapter was absolutely horrible. I was actually disgusted with myself D) even though I'm still thinking of this story (like all my stories) I did write this a long time ago, so some of my reasoning is lost to me . . . still, hopefully its slightly better~))

Sasu pov;

The wet appendage raided my mouth, taking everything from me, and leaving nothing untouched. I moaned again when it rubbed against my own, my hands unconsciously playing with the others long golden hair. I could feel the man's smirk, my legs a trembling pile of goo, the only reason I was still standing was because of the wall I was pinned against. I moaned again when he reached beneath my shirt, his warm flesh feeling everything, and I could have sworn it was his tongue if I didn't have it already in my mouth.

He pinched my nipple, and I arched into the touch, breaking the kiss to let out something between a moan and a whimper at the harshness of it. I cracked open my eyes, taking in the half lidded, lusty open ones, and almost moaned again at the look he sent me. I couldn't remember when a tour of the house had become an invitation for the blonde to try to tickle my stomach, but I wasn't complaining.

He broke the kiss, changing to licking, sucking, and nipping at my neck, purring, and if it had been at any other time I might have wondered at the noise, but it just made my prick throb, making me the slightest beginning of curiosity.

Third person; (As I edit this, I can't think why it's like this . . . sorry)

"Ahh! S-Sakura." He moaned feverishly, wondering when the girl had become so talented, a picture of her sitting behind his glued eyed lids. He groaned when the touching stopped, the other stiffened in his position. He opened his red eyes, black comas surrounding his pupil. Sasuke stared baffled, eyes meeting benumbed (1) blue, making him blink his hazy mind, before his eyes widened, falling back to their normal black. He pushed at the blonde, who was easily moved.

"What the hell?" He rasped voice husky from the pleasure of only minutes before. His eyes were livid, and yet . . . yet they showed a hesitant longing that he reprimanded himself for. He couldn't help but to admit that he had liked the feel of the blonde man on him, touching him, kissing, _controlling_ him. He shivered again at the thought, unable to hide the slight move of his body.

Naruto didn't catch it though. He was too busy staring emotionlessly at the boy before him. But below the mask, he was shocked. No Uchiha had denied him! None, not Fuguka, or even Obito. But . . . but _him._ He suddenly felt cold. He felt out of place, and once again it was like he was twenty two, and he had found out that he had no one. He unconsciously rubbed his chest over his heart, head lowered slightly so blonde bangs hide his eyes. He could feel the slight pound of his heart, a sound that had been lost to him once again.

Sasuke glared at the blonde before him, ignorant of what was happening, and the trigger of events that had started. He reached a harsh hand out to the older man, and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him again, making Naruto stumble slightly. "I said what the hell were you doing? Think!" He shouted voice angry as he bared the inappropriate emotion from the surface where he would have to think about it, realizes it, and then have to deal with what it might mean.

"Get out." The blonde said softly, making the raven frown, and take a step forward. He went to speak, to ask again what was said, but the damned blonde beat him to it, and clenched his fists. "I said get the fuck out of here, Uchiha!" He shouted, lifting up his head to show the deadly, innocent, hurt, confused, horrified, and yet empty, so, so empty eyes that were made of hells own ice.

He opened his mouth to retort, Sasuke, but with that gaze on him, he closed his slackened jaw, and turned, fleeing down the hall that they were from, not once caring if he got lost in the winding labyrinth of a house. He fled back to his brother, back to the butler Iruka, but even more so . . . to the front door that led to the car, that led him back, once again, to his beloved Sakura where the world was simpler, and he could insist to the familiar feeling of her love for him, and him of her.

Naruto stared at the wall across from him; his legs having given out minutes after the retreating back of Sasuke had disappeared around either a corner, or into one of the many rooms. He didn't care, and he didn't have the strength to follow him, watch him, as he did every time someone entered the house. His dead heart still beat, but it was slowing down, and he knew soon it would die once again. A creepy smile crawled onto his face as his eyes grew distant; remembering a time it had still beat, and the first time it had been shattered into a million pieces.

Why, oh _fucking_ why, had he been given the bloody thing? Why couldn't he have been a still born since the very moment he left the safety of his mother's womb?

He clawed at his wrists, before yanking at his hair, tearing out clumps of golden tresses, blood running down his face. His hands were frantic as he pulled more and more, scratching at his forehead, more blood adding to the rivers across his tan skin.

Oh god, he could breathe! His frenzied claws dug at his thought, as his breathing became delirious. Why, oh, fucking god why?

Iruka couldn't stand himself as he found the young found losing the last strands of his sanity, and grabbed the boy's hands, holding them by his side as he pulled the blonde broken angel into a restraining hug, arms wrapped around to the back, and rubbing smooth circles into his back. Naruto's smile stretched as he clutched to his one and only comfort that had been afforded to him his entire life, his irregular breathing turning into senseless and demented laughter.

Tears sprung to Iruka's eyes as he held the forsaken boy who had once been more innocent than a new born. He clung to him, praying to any god, or demon who was listening to kill them both, to end their suffering, especially Naruto's.

Sasuke shut the door behind him quietly, not wanting to wake a sleeping Sakura if she was back from her late meeting. He already knew the answer, seeming her shoes by the front door, and next to where he put his. He walked down the short dark entrance hallway till he reached the light that was shining from the kitchen. Standing in the door way he saw Sakura once again sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee sitting in her hands as she stared off into space. He walked silently into the only well lit room, his socks not making the slightest noise on the tiled floor, but even though she turned to him, eyes snapped back to reality, to show nervousness, fear, and anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said, anger clear in her voice, but it was still soft, as though fearful of breaking the silence, like something fragile would break if she did, and he could feel it too.

"My meeting with Itachi and the Uzamaki's ran late." He said, his voice empty, but he was glad to see nothing change knowing he let 'Uzamaki_'s_' slip. He had not thought he would be meeting another of his family's oldest friends along with Arashi. He had not liked the surprise. "Why are you home so early?" He asked, his voice softening with love for the girl who he would one day share his name, home, and future with. He could not image a future without her. Or at least he hadn't been able to before today.

She looked down, her eyes becoming blank and distant once again, before she looked up, happiness and hope showing in her eyes, hiding her fear. "I wasn't at the office. I went to see the doctor." He rushed over to the table, kneeling before her, worry blocking out everything else, but before he could say anything, she smiled. "I'm pregnant." She whispered hesitantly, stopping his heart, breathing, and thoughts for a moment.

"Y-you're, y-you're. . ." He swallowed, emptying his throat of its mystical lump. "You're. . . Pregnant?" He questioned in a whisper. She nodded, tears of happiness in her eyes as she lunged the short distance hugging him, but it didn't last long, he grew dizzy, and started blacking out, more of his faltering reality drawing to a single thought, then the news itself, and as he hit the floor, her voice ringing out to him, it echoed itself.

_'It isn't mine. . .'_

End

A/n: sorry for suck a short chapter, but a lot happened. Heehee, Sasuke fainted! ok, next chapter will have more details, but I didn't know what I want to happen in this chapter, and I didn't know if I should make the lemony scene longer. . . hmmmmmmm. Oh well.

Please review! Its makes me feel good, and it'll help me write!


End file.
